


Potential

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Desire A/B/o [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: “Why not?” Louis didn’t open his eyes. “I’m tired, and they’re running late. I’m taking advantage.”Harry huffed loudly and folded his arms, glaring at the reception desk.“And stop picking on the nurses,” Louis added. “It’s not their fault. They’re awesome.”~~~~Or, a visit to the hospital.





	Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> So originally I wasn't going to be doing this week's prompt because I'm away Friday to Monday, but somehow, the prompt got released and I found myself with over 300 words so I kept going for a bit haha!  
> This is a follow-on from the previous prompt, which was unintentional, but it seems that none of my plans go accordingly at the moment..!
> 
> Huge thanks as always to [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Mel](http://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/) for their amazing support and encouragement.. sorry this is going the opposite way to what you wanted, Mel.. love you!
> 
>  
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Hope". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_hope/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here._

The clock was starting to annoy Harry. The tick-tock sound was loud in the waiting room, and grating on his last, already very tense nerve. The smell of anaesthetic was getting back his throat, making him feel lightheaded and unsure of his surroundings. With a heavy sigh, he leaned over, burying his face against Louis’ neck, breathing in his scent deeply and immediately relaxing again.

“I hate waiting,” he muttered.  
“I never would have guessed that,” Louis replied, not looking up from the magazine he was flicking through. “Oh look, you’re sleeping with Demi Moore, did you know that? You were both at the same restaurant three nights apart…”

Harry lifted his head to frown at him, then at the magazine.

“Why are you reading --” he tugged the papers closed so he could read the front, “National Enquirer? Why have they even got it here?”  
“Dunno,” Louis shrugged. “Seemed like it might be more entertaining than reading about the Australian waitress that OK! accuse Zayn of sleeping with.”  
“Yeah,” Harry snorted. “Like he can get any more than five foot away from Liam without pining for his mate.”  
“You’re telling me,” Louis sighed, leaning back in the chair more and closing his eyes. “Wake me up when they call my name.”  
“Louuu,” whined Harry. “You can’t go to sleep.”  
“Why not?” Louis didn’t open his eyes. “I’m tired, and they’re running late. I’m taking advantage.”

Harry huffed loudly and folded his arms, glaring at the reception desk.

“And stop picking on the nurses,” Louis added. “It’s not their fault. They’re awesome.”

Before Harry could argue further, a Beta nurse appeared in the doorway.

“Louis Tomlinson?” he called, smiling when the couple stood up. “Right this way please. Apologies for the delay, we’ve had a couple of emergencies - five unexpected births today.”  
“It’s no problem,” Louis assured him. “We’re in no rush.”  
“Speak for yourself,” Harry mumbled, grunting when Louis’ elbow collided with his kidney.  
“We’re not even a hundred percent sure this appointment is even necessary,” Louis continued as though Harry hadn’t spoken. “It’s only that Alpha-boy here has got it in his head that he’s got super-sperm that have overridden my birth control pills.”  
“Your heat and my rut ended over 36 hours early,” Harry insisted. “What am I supposed to think?” He huffed. “Besides, you smell different.”

Louis stared at him as the nurse guided him up onto the bed in the room.

“You’ve never mentioned that,” he spluttered.  
“You didn’t ask?” Harry tried.  
“We’ll discuss this later,” Louis replied darkly, looking around as the doctor came in.  
“Good afternoon, Mr Tomlinson, my name is Dr Clarke, I’ll be your gynaecologist.” The doctor looked at the notes on his clipboard. “So, I understand you’re here for a pregnancy test today?”  
“Yes please, doc,” interjected Harry.  
“You must be,” Dr Clarke checked his notes, “Mr Styles? Mr Tomlinson’s mate?”  
“Yeah, that’s me,” Harry nodded.  
“And when was your last heat, Mr Tomlinson?”  
“Please call me Louis,” Louis sighed. “And it was five weeks ago. I’m on birth control, but my heat lined up with Harry’s rut, and they normally last five days. They only went on for three and a half though, so this one’s hoping for a miracle.”  
“I wish you’d stop acting like it’s something weird,” pouted Harry. “It’s literally in my DNA to get you pregnant. I can’t help it.”

Before the couple could get into another mild bickering session, Dr Clarke started asking Louis some general health questions, at the same time as preparing a needle and syringe to draw some blood for the further testing. Once he was done, he handed over a small pot.

“Time to go pee, please Louis,” he asked with a smile.

Louis rolled his eyes, but slipped off of the bed and headed into the toilet without putting up any argument.

~~~~

An hour later, the couple left the hospital with matching expressions of shock and excitement. They barely said a word to each other on the way home, instead waiting until they were both in the sanctity of their flat before Harry finally looked at Louis properly. He held his mate’s gaze steadily for a minute, until his eyes drifted down to Louis’ stomach, which was not yet showing any sign of the new life within.

“Lou,” he murmured reverently. “A baby… we made a baby…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - please leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> Rebloggable Tumblr post here!


End file.
